Out of Season
by Jackiwi
Summary: Christmas for Sam and Jack. Shippy!


Author: Jackiwi Disclaimer: MGM, Double secret and Gekko own them! Not me! Spoilers: None Rating: PG Note: Called out of season cos I wrote it in the summer, and its just a nice fluffy shippy story, so I hope you like it! Let me know what you think : )  
  
Out of Season  
  
The winter of that year had been particularly bad. Snow had fallen for three days prior to Christmas eve and the last of the white flakes left there mark on the ground in the form of deep snow wells, drifts, and icicles hanging from the roof of the porch and window sills.  
  
Christmas morning came and for the first time we spent the whole day together, from dawn till dusk. Waking up was the best part. Still a little dark outside, even at 8am, I lay warm and safe between his white sheets and snug in his arms. Jack O'Neill first thing in the morning, eyes still sleepy and stubble making shadows on his chin, his hair doing whatever it feels like doing, and his voice thick with that 'I need coffee' tone, wakes up and rests his chin on my shoulder wrapping his legs around mine. Together we lie like this until the thought of missing Christmas dinner rouses us.  
  
We put our robes on and head downstairs. Lucy greets us with a wagging tail and happy eyes as we each give her a friendly pat and say hello in baby voices before heading off in different directions, Jack shouting back over his shoulder to ask if I want coffee as he reaches the kitchen and I reach the lounge.  
  
"Please!" I respond to the caffeine kick question. I walk to the front window and open the blinds up to see no houses, but a postcard like scene of a frozen lake and snow covered trees, the odd robin hopping around eager to find some breakfast. I reach over behind the TV and hit the switch for the fairy lights. They spring into life in an instant and bring a warm glow to the room with their multicoloured pinpricks of light. A few presents sit under the tree, neatly wrapped and labelled with care and attention. One box catches my eye, again. It had been watching me all night as we sat watching various Christmas comedy specials on the television. I can't resist it any longer. I knell down and pick up the little parcel wrapped in gold paper and read the label;  
  
Sam  
  
Happy Christmas baby!  
  
Love you always Jack X  
  
I can't help but wonder. All the other presents are obvious, bless his heart, Jack's not good at wrapping; although he tries he's hardest. There's a CD, probably the Coldplay one I asked for, (he still can't believe I like them, not my style apparently) a book, that'll be the Stephen Hawkin one. Then there are the clothes, probably a few undergarments that he'll get more pleasure out of than me. Still, I wont complain too much about that one!  
  
But this little box, this very suspicious, unexpected little box, is perfectly wrapped, so it must be from some posh store that will wrap for you. I don't want to get my hopes up, after all we've only been together 'officially' since September, but could it be.?  
  
"Hey! Put it down and step away slowly! You'll find out what that is soon enough." An annoyingly smug grin graces his lips. I can't help but think his still got it, I mean even with dodgy knees, loose floorboards under the carpet and carrying two hot coffees he can still creep up on me. I put the present back and stand up, taking the outstretched beverage and head for the couch with Jack in toe.  
  
We settle down and curl up together, the dog lying at our feet, still dozy from her long nights sleep.  
  
"Marry Christmas Jack." I whisper as I play with his fingers encircled in one hand and sip coffee, which occupies the other. He places a feather light kiss in my hair. I close my eyes and picture us sitting here in ten years, two bright eyed girls, one seven and the other five, running around in a mad daze laughing and playing with new games and toys, whilst two worn out parents vegetate on the sofa! Lucy's sharp bark scares my vision away and Jack and I reach the same conclusion.  
  
"Breakfast!" we say in unison.  
  
Getting up we both make our way to the kitchen. I see to the 'people' food and Jack sorts out the dog. Everyone eats their fill and half an hour later we're showered and dressed (sharing a shower really saves time and water! It was purely an. economical arrangement! Yeah, right!) We finally get to the presents. Good old Coldplay is in the stereo five minutes later, Jack is trying to construct his new fishing rode next and.failing.. Miserably. A lilac set of PJ's, two pairs of CK jeans and a hockey jersey for him, the book I asked for, a new watch for him (he broke the last one, played with it too much!) and a bottle of Inis perfume later and we finally reach the box.  
  
"Ok, this may be the smallest, but it is your main present, so savour it!" he says with a smile as he hands it to me.  
  
"Ok." I promise before lifting back the golden paper. I find what I had expected, a jewellery box. I brush the paper aside and open the box to find a ring. Thin sliver swirls intermingle with green stones; emeralds, and a heart shape is distinguished in the centre. I look up at Jack, and I can feel the salt water in my eyes. He comes to sit on the floor next to me in amongst discarded wrapping paper and various squeaking balls belonging to a certain animal.  
  
"Its an eternity ring." He says, taking the box from my hands and putting the ring on my finger next to my wedding and engagement rings, "it means what its says really. That I'll love you for eternity. And the emeralds are because that's your birthstone. I know, it's a bit.well, corny, but I hope you like it?" he asks, slightly nervously.  
  
I look him in the eye, place a hand on his cheek and kiss him softly. "Of course I do! I love it, and I love you even more." I hold him close, feeling his heart beating against my body. "Thanks Jack. This is the best Christmas I've ever had."  
  
"Really? Even with coldplay taunting us from the stereo?" I sigh and laugh. "Come on Dorothy, we have potatoes to peel and a turkey to cook. Daniel, Cassie and Janet will be here soon." Taking one more look at my ring, I take my husbands outstretched hand, dragging his unwilling body towards the kitchen to set to work.  
  
THE END 


End file.
